Lifeless
by Good-Girl-Gone-Navy
Summary: No matter how bright the day was ,I would feel no sun and hear no bird song. For the world was lost to me and I knew of nothing that would bring it back into focus. I'm dead, but not allowed to die, alive but as good as dead. But every night when I wake up screaming from nightmares of dying children, his arms were there to comfort me, and eventually his lips...**Daryl/OC**
1. Will you be there? (When I wake up)

Lifleless

Chapter One:

Will you be there? (When I wake up)

.

.

.

**** Hey so this is my very first fanfiction, so please be nice.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead I only own my O.C's (Roxanne, Hazel, Bella and Claire)**

**Warning: Rated T for cussing, and mild dark themes.**

**ENJOY and please REVIEW and FOLLOW and also FAVORITE **

* * *

_ I made my way through the room, which was once filled with the giggles of my bubbly, energetic daughter, Hazel. Now a withered spirit, with a deathly white face. Those ecstatic blue orbs no longer demonstrating glee. Instead, they are lusted after by distress and pain. When will the clouds disappear? When will the sun shine again over the blue sea, revealing the same crystal-clear waters that once buzzed with magnificent joy?  
_

_And now, here she lays. Her skin skin moist with with salty sweat beads that swiftly drift off her forehead and land on the pillow, struggling for mere seconds, trying not to be absorbed by the pillow, nonetheless, even with those dynamic battles against the laws of physics, they always end up disappearing into the pillow, presumably unleashing shrill cries of death._

_Upon the first beam of light that lands on her eyelids after I clicked on the lights, she opens those crystal-blue eyes and quietly scans the room until he eyes meet mine.  
_

_Her chapped lips moved to summon a single word into a cracked voice. "Mommy?"_

_"How are you feeling, cupcake?" I asked in the lowest voice I can attain whilst still being audible, for the last thing she deprives is a loud voice. She had been fretting about an ear-infection all morning.  
_

_"My ear is ringing again." She moaned  
_

_"They doctor said you'll get better tomorrow." I assured, wishing that it would be. I reached out to brush her blonde hair out of her face, spreading it across the pillow into golden strings.  
_

_She shut her eyes and murmurs a "I hope so."  
_

_"You should go back to sleep." _

_I was expecting her to purpose a story to read, or ask me to sing her to sleep, still, her lips moved no more, the only motion that she made was a simple nod. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. What happened to my daughter? Where is the little girl with the swinging blonde hair and bright blue eyes that glittered with glee?_

_I loathed myself for not taking precautions. I knew this virus was dangerous, yet I let her leave the house, now god knows what she caught on. For all know, 975,000 souls had fallen victim to this epidemic. But there is still that little string of hope that maybe, just maybe, she only caught on something different, something more... merciful._

_I fumbled for the light switch.  
The room seemed much more eerie and hunting in the darkness. The light of the moon cast dancing shadows among the walls, precisely illuminating Hazel in her bed, creating a white pool of light over her._

_I blow her a kiss as I almost exited the room, but I stopped in my place as she faintly called out for me._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Will you be there when I wake up?"_

_Her question froze me in place. Why would she possibly think I would abandon her? I wanted to assure her that everything was going to be OK, but it seemed dishonest to assure any living creature that all was fair with the world which contained such an atmosphere. I reflected that a mother's duty lay in part in the perpetuation of such a lie. Every lullaby sang of that lie._

_And yet, if a child has a mother and a father that loved her and would die for her, was it falsehood to promise the child a safe harbor? But Hazel didn't have a father anyway, so all the falsehood shall lay on my own shoulders._

_Unhappy with my thoughts, I frowned and gave her a short and straight to the point answer._

_"Of course I will."_

* * *

I wasn't there for her, it was the last time I ever saw her, my last words to her were I promise that I didn't keep and I scorn myself over it every single moment of each passing day. One question still haunts me ever since shit hit the fan. Is she one of those things now? Or did someone put her down? Though I highly doubt the positiveness of the last question.

I began running a brush through my tangled , blonde hair, I hastily tied it up in a ponytail and then took some time to stare at one of my companions.

I had known her all my life, she was a great friend, probably, right now, she's the only person that I could rely on completely. Yet standing opposite her now, I felt this was a stranger. Dawn was just breaking through, so the light wasn't flattering.

And now, here she stood, her face as hard and expressionless as a rock, at least 3 layers of dead skin and dirt covered her natural, once beautiful features. If she precieved any more radiance or beauty, it didn't register.

There was something compelling about her eyes. Those same sky blue orbs that once manifested glee were now harbored with undiluted sorrow and misery. Her mouth lines were pursed in anxious tension, probably from the stiff upper lip. It seemed as if life's disappointments clung relentlessly to her face, exhibiting a thousand sighs, and every sigh a prayer for something better.

She grew uneasy, as if aware of my savage stare, and attempted a nervous smile, which desperately sought approval. I fear I let her down. I didn't give it. I turned my head away in embarrassment. That poor woman!

But I found myself resenting her, she had deprived me out of whatever little happiness I had withing me. She's a good friend, I must do something for her. But what is there to be done?

The solution dawned only gradually. There was, indeed, something I could do. Smiling now I resolved never again to spend that much time in front of a mirror!

I suddenly felt a movement not so far away from me, in the kitchen, maybe? Instinctively, I grabbed a knife and took cautious steps toward the kitchen. Pausing at the doorway, I quietly waited for another sound, but there was nothing. But suddenly, I can hear the familiar noise of a chair being moved. There was surely someone in there, or _something _I should say.I raised my knife higher and clutched to it tightly.

But instead of a rotting body, I see a familiar girl with shoulder length auburn hair, she is no older than 12, with a freckled face and gray eyes that lost the life in them.

"Bella, when did you wake up?" I raise an eyebrow.

"A few hours ago, didn't want to wake you so I just read a couple of books."

"What did you read?" I ask, trying to create chit chat.

"Nothing really." She shrugged.

"Roxy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we moving today?"

"Maybe." I fell silent and tried to organize a plan in my head, but only failing. I should try to pull things together, our main plan was getting to Atlanta, and for over a week, we lazed around in this house that we were only supposed to loot.

"Actually, change in plans, we're moving on."

"Really? Where to?" She asked, almost eagerly, but there was a tone of fright in her voice.

I'm deliberating about a meagerly populated area, but that's information that I'm going to keep for myself, for a little while anyway. Without an additional word, I left my seat to start packing.

* * *

****So how was it? Good? Bad? disgusting?  
**

**Please excuse me, it's my first fanfic, I would love to get myself a couple of reviews for this story so yeah, be critical if u want, but not too harsh, and if u have to be harsh, just PM me :]****

**~Suzanne~**


	2. A Ladder to Hell

Lifeless

Chapter 2

A Ladder to Hell..

.

.

.

****Hey guys so here is chapter 2 :) I already collected great responses from the first chapter so huge shout out to Future Mrs. Riggs, SoleFaith, Mione788, sugabee14 for following, you have no idea what it means to me ;D, so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first :) Oh and sorry if I didn't describe King County exactly like the TV show, I made it a bit different.. And Rick will be a little OOC (Out of character) at some point, you'll see how...**

* * *

I clasp the steering wheel so hard that I'm sure if it were a human neck, the blood supply would be cut off and the person would be dead. The idea of facing whatever awaits us out there makes me want to empty what little food I preserve in my famished stomach. But no, breakfast must stay down, for this is a long journey that we have to face to get to the refugee center in Atlanta.

My little sister, Bella, is asleep in the backseat, guarded by thick, fur coats and layers of blankets.. Envy washes over me, she must be so warm in there whilst I'm bound to freeze to my death here. It's cold, way too cold for Georgia, and much to my dreadful luck, the car heater is broken. It seems that with the crisis at hand, even the weather had grown dismal.

I stop the car in front of a two story house. I have always pictured rural places way more redneckish or countrified than this. In my mind, I pictured small, wooden cabins separated from one another by miles of woods. The aroma of pine mixed with the wet, rich soil lingering in the air. Small fast food joints, with their large neon signs that are poorly emitted. And dirty run-down bars with broken windows that must be closed down by health inspectors, but seemingly, there is a significant lack of health inspectors around such areas.

But this seems more of a suburban, or maybe this is how all rural areas look like and I was misled by movies all my life.

My stomach twists as I realize where I am. King County.

From all the places in the world I came here! I remember it very well. The very first time I set a foot in KC was 8 years ago, when I was only 19. My cousin, Rebecca, met a man. They grew very affectionate towards each other, and he proposed to her at some point, and since the man was from KC, they decided to throw the wedding here, that's when things started going downhill. I met a man in a pub, I was too drunk to realize what was going on, and we had a drunken one night stand, and after that I realized that I was pregnant with Hazel. All that an I don't even remember his name! But I do remember his eyes, those very same miraculous blue ones that Hazel inherited..

I release the steering wheel and suppress a sigh, exhaling a huge cloud of white, breath vapor. I'm very worn down and exhausted, but still as restless as ever. Unbuckling my seat belt, I turn around, it's very bizarre how I always must have my seat belt on, even now at the very probable end of the world. I start waking Bella up, this is going to be a long day..

* * *

After Bella was fully alert, we somehow managed to choke down a minor breakfast consisting of canned peaches alongside with a small drink of water.

I took a machete, and packed up the most mandatory supplies to last us through the night while the others will linger in the car awaiting for us to come and get them once we hopefully settle into a new place.

Once we step out, a wind blows so bitterly that my fingers grow back to an agony of numbness, my face is frostbit and grievously, I can't place my hands over my stinging cheeks, since they are already occupied with the machete.

The house looked uninhabited, and it's windows were boarded up, and in no time, we are at the door step, I lock my stiff fingers around the knob and turn it, pushing my weight against the door, but it remains still, I kick at it.

"Fucking shit!" I mutter under my breath.

"It's locked?" Bella asks, her voice risen in panic.

I nod and say, "C'mon, let's try to find another way around."

We begin walking around the house, until something particularly catches my attention. One window is unboarded, but it's in the second floor and I highly doubt being able to get up there without breaking at least one bone. But somethings are worth a shot.

"Stay here," I ordered as I handed Bella my backpack. I fixed the position of a nearby ladder and began climbing up.

Glancing up at my destination, the ladder looks wrecked but I expect no less in the end of the world. I grabbed a rung and reexamined my surroundings for any possible injurious surprises. I looked up again at the welcoming window and sighed. Step by step, grab by grab I moved up the rungs tirelessly, the higher I climb the more sweaty my palms grow, but I could still see it; I'm getting closer. I kept in mind that if I didn't make it, both Bella and I will starve to death. The rungs seemed to go on. I looked around and up again. The window was so close, and yet so far.

Finally, my hand makes contact with something aside from the ladder, and I stepped in. And as I was finally shaking off the fear of falling down, someone's hands lock around my jaw, slamming my mouth shut. I instantly felt a familiar cold metal, pressing against my left temple...

* * *

**Can you guys guess who it is?**

**Review your answers :)**

**And oh, I forgot, sorry if the Rick thing seemed too cliche, I think it's going to make things very awkward in the group, which means more drama, and I just adore drama :D**

**~Suzanne~**


	3. A Remedy

Lifeless

Chapter 3

A Remedy...

.

.

.

**** Hey guys, here's chapter 3 of "Lifeless" And before we jump into this chapter I want to apologize because of taking forever to get this up xP We had exams -_-.**

**Also I want to point out that Claire, Roxy and Bella come from different parents.**

**Roxy and Bella share a father but not a mother.**

**Roxy and Claire are step sisters.  
**

**So yeah, let's get into the chapter!****

* * *

**Revived Chapter 3: A Remedy**

_I was quite unconscious of my surroundings. I swear I felt the heat leave my body in the form of sweat. My mouth was being flooded with a bitter fluid. the very same fluid that floods your mouth before vomiting. That's the normal reaction the would be received from anyone when witnessing such a scene._

_My sister, Claire, was standing before the glass door. Her face that was once tanned by endless beach parties was now drained and worn. There was something wrong about her eyes. They seemed too...dull. She had obviously been weeping not-so-long ago. Her eyes were swollen and red, making the teal iris pop out more, especially the blueness in it. Her lips were quivering relentlessly. She seemed to be struggling with breathing as well, for her chest was falling and rising rapidly irregularly. Once she was taking deep breaths, and other times she took short ones. She was incontestably sobbing. But that wasn't what panicked me. A chunk of her right arm, the size of an apple was missing. The blood that leaked through the wound had smeared her clothes and hair. Little threads of flesh dangled out of the wound like fringe.  
_

_I somehow managed not to puke when I got her inside and tried m hardest to stitch her up._

_But then a blood chilling scream emerged from outside. It could only be one person._

_A man was limping around Claire's white Hummer. His thin blue t-shirt was covered in dried blood.  
_

_"Sir?" I called out._

_He turned around. There was something compelling about his eyes, they seemed to be an eerie milky yellow, with a veil over them, like someone who's been blinded, but more graphic and gruesome than a regular blind eye. He summoned an inhuman noise, something like a snarl. He bares his teeth like an animal ready to pounce on a prey. I stand still, stuck between going back inside and hiding, or facing them to save Bella. The latter won over due to the adrenaline rush._

_I was at the driver's door before the thing caught me. But even after entering the car, it kept clawing at it. Trying to get in. I hastily rolled up the window, but I wasn't quick enough ad it's index finger caught on, I pushed more and more until I heard the gruesome crack of a bone snapping and I felt something warm land on my lap. After a heated debate with myself I forced myself to look at my lap. The thing's finger had been ripped off and now here it is, laying on my lap. Still bleeding. It looked as if it was rotting, the skin was dead, that's the only way to describe it. Underneath the fingernails was black sheet of dirt. I almost gagged at it's sight and forcefully pushed it away with the back of my hand._

_More and more were coming. My only chance was to drive away. I'll be back, though. I promised my self. I'll be back._

_And I did come back, only to find the house deserted. My daughter. My blood. A piece of me was lost. And I've held grudge towards myself everyday from then...  
_

* * *

My eyes shoot open as I acknowledge my surroundings. I am lying down on a double-bed in a bedroom that probably belongs to a married couple.

"Where am I?" I whisper to the silent walls, but obviously, I receive no answer, so I echo the question in my head. _Where am I_?

All I remember is feeling a metal as cold as a grave pressing against my forehead. I presume that it was the barrel of some gun. Has the trigger been pulled? Is this the promised heaven? Or perhaps hell? Or maybe I have returned as one of the infected.

No one can answer my questions except me. I force myself to get up, feeling light headed and dizzy, my step is unsteady and I stumble forward two times on the stairs before entering a candle lit dinning room that held my sister and a black man and who I think is his son.

The man has dark brown eyes that stared intensely at me behind a network of red veins, probably from the lack of sleep. Wrinkles slumbered on his forehead and by his eyes. His graying stubble alongside with his wrinkles reflect his age that would range from mid to late forties.

The boy is much younger, though, he is probably around Bella's age, maybe a little older, but no younger than twelve. His eyes were not like his father's, they were black-coal black. Other than his eyes and difference of age, he looks just like his father. Both had that common curly black hair, except gray had begun to settle into the man's hair.

Bella's gray eyes light up at my eyes, the corners of her lips twitched up to summon a smile. The man's eyes remained cold and heartless, and they never left mine, he just simply gestured towards an empty chair and I took the most cautious steps I could towards the empty seat, hearkening to his hand which held a knife.

"Are you bit?" He asked, though it sounded much more of a demand.

"No." I responded.

"How many people have you killed?"

"Directly or indirectly?" I questioned, only I know how much death I've indirectly caused.

"Directly." He, simple, stated.

"None." I sucked in a deep breath before continuing my sentence. "But I'm considering making my self the first on the list."

Much to my surprise, the man actually laughed and said: "Aren't we all?"

* * *

****Hey, I'm sorry if it's short, but it's kinda of a filler chapter, I think I might get around to update around tomorrow or after tomorrow since I have bits of the next chapter written down in my notebook, so yeah, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Reviews would be AWESOME :D****

**A teaser for the next chapter:**

** "**_I paled, the machete dropped from my hand with a cluttering noise when it hit the concrete, I raised a hand to cover my beating heart as i took in the scene around me.I didn't understand, as if my brain was short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around me, everything was in fast-forward while I was motionless in the middle of it all. How could this happen_**_"_ **

~Suzanne~


	4. Reunited

Lifeless.

Chapter 4

Reunited.

.

.

.

* * *

**** Hey guys, I'd like to point out that the flashback took some time to write because I wanted it to be plainly written since it's in the P.O.V of an 8 year old little girl, so anyway, I hope you enjoy. R&R please :) And I also changed the name of the story to "Lifeless" For the sake of the storyline :) and really, this might be a boring chapter because I suck at writing dialogue xD****

* * *

Hazel's P.O.V:

The silence was deafening, it roared above all other noises. I've always been distressed by such passive silence, it scares me because it speaks no more than the truth. And the truth is always bitter, right?

It had taken us 4 days to get to the highway to Atlanta. I never imagined a worse scene scenario for a trip-gone wrong. I wish I was back in Chicago with my friends. But mommy said that we are visiting Georgia so we can see grandpa and grandma. But I don't think we'll ever see them again.

Claire was scratching her wound back and forth. I tried to ignore the noise it created, but I, sadly, couldn't.

I was trying to fall asleep in the backseat. But anxiety kept me up. What if those monsters come back? What would we do?

A tap on the window sent me shooting upward into a sitting position. My heart raced with fear, but only calmed down when I saw a soldier coming to check on us. He seemed to frown at Claire's wound.

"What's that?" He asked, gesturing to her bandaged arm.

"One of those things bit me." She replied frankly, his facial expression changed into something I couldn't read.

"Step out of the car, ma'am." He intensely ordered.

"Why?" Asked Claire, her tone confused.

"Just step out of the car." He repeated, more seriously now.

She merely stuck a foot out before he grabbed her forcefully and dragged her through the traffic. I hastily followed them. The road was an endless black snake, full with bright lights. But I kept going, I kept going until my legs felt like they were jelly, I felt I was to collapse at any minute now, but suddenly, the soldier forced Claire to the ground and I heard the cocking of a gun.

"No! No! No!" I yelled in a shrill voice that I couldn't believe was coming from me. Tears were flowing down my cheeks in a steady stream. And then BANG! Just like that, my only hope in survival, my aunt, was dead.

I collapsed to my knees and buried my face in the gravel of the road and cried until my throat burned. A hand rested upon my shoulder and I looked up with glassy eyes at a woman, probably in her late 20's, with shoulder-glaze length straight brown hair and blue eyes staring pitifully down at me.

"Do you need a ride, sweetheart?" She asked.

I nodded my head in approval.

"I'm Rowan." She smiled, "What's your name?"

"Hazel."

* * *

Roxy's P.O.V:

"Ready for surveying the area?" I smiled at my sister.

"Not really.." She admitted. I knew she's still mortified by those walkers, yet, she has to face them at some point. This is how we'll survive.

"It'll be okay, I'll be right beside you, Bells." I wholeheartedly assured.

It's only been a week since we've arrived at Morgan's house. Our plan didn't change, though. We're still heading to the refugee center in Atlanta, for by any hope, Hazel and Claire might be there. I'm not sure how I feel about Claire's presence since she was infected, but I still am clinging onto the hope of Hazel's survival.

Today, Morgan said we will be rounding the area to kill as much walkers as possible, it was foolish, there are too many walkers hence killing a few of them isn't going to exhaust their numbers. But I kept silent, who am I to debate his choices?

After breakfast, we are bound to exit the door and kill as many undead as possible, armed with weapons. I with my machete, Dwayne with a shovel, Bella and Morgan with guns.

"You've gotta be careful with them guns." Morgan explained to Bella, "One wrong shot could draw out lots of 'em, only shoot when it can count. Roxy's gonna stay by your side. Don't die, and act fast.".

XxXx

Upon going outside, we are faced with a female walker that I could only describe as looking like some kind of horrific burn victim, for she had no skin on her face. My guess, later, not at the time, was that it had been chewed off my other walkers before she reanimated. The lack of eyelids gave her eyeballs a popping look as they swiveled in their sockets, searching for her next meal. Her hair was grey and pulled into a granny's bun, like some dear old lady, but whoever she had been, she was now the enemy. I swung the hand which held the machete back, and then as forcefully as possible I hurled it into her skull, splattering the surrounding areas with red-brown blood, feeling the bone give away as the blade found it's way into her brain, causing irreparable damage, and then her milky eyes rolled up into her head, she stumbled forward to the floor, her injured head still bleeding, and she she was dead for the last time.

XxXx

For half an hour I didn't spot any walker and I was getting anxious, imagining a scenario of what to do when one of those rotting motherfuckers took me by surprise. But the silence dominated above all noises. I tightened my grip around the handle of the machete in anticipation.

Suddenly, I heard Dwayne call out, "Daddy! Daddy!" He seemed to call out for help. I began running toward the direction of the sound with Bella right behind me. Once Morgan appeared out of the horizon, Dwayne continued his sentence, "Daddy, I got this son of a bitch! Imma smack him dead!" I instantly felt relieved once I knew that Dwayne was safe.

I looked down at his victim. A man of about 35 years old, with shaggy dark brown hair and a matching stubble. He was wearing what appeared to be a hospital gown, revealing a thin layer of chest hair, the revealed skin showed no scratch or bite mark, yet there appears to be a bandage over his lower left abdomen, and his nose was bleeding, which I'm guessing where Dwayne hit him.

Morgan shot a nearing walker as he rushed to his son. I tried to catch up with Bella who was already ahead of me after I stopped.

"Did he say something? I thought I heard him say something." Morgan hastily asked as he looked down at the man. His eyes were just too familiar, the same eyes I grew acquainted with for the past 8 years, they were very same eyes of Hazel.

I'm intimately unaware of Morgan and Dwayne's conversation about the man. I paled, the machete dropped from my hand with a cluttering noise when it hit the concrete, I raised a hand to cover my beating heart as I took in the scene around me. I didn't understand, as if my brain was short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around me, everything was in fast-forward while I was motionless in the middle of it all. How could this happen?

Morgan and I carried the man inside and then half dragged-half carried him upstairs and set him down on a bed. The same place I awoke in when Bella and I first arrived here.

XxXxXx

"Kids, can you go upstairs please?" I demanded. Bella threw me a questioning look over her shoulder as she slowly climbed the stairs with Dwayne.

"You sayin' you know that man?" Morgan asked while pulling a chair to take a seat.

"Yes." I replied, "I don't really know him, we've only had a one night stand eight years ago. But he's the father of my kid , dammit! We can't just kill him!"

"Emotions are taking over you, Roxy. He could be dangerous, you said yourself. You only met him once, 8 years ago. Do you know how much people can change in eight fuckin' years?"

I opened a cupboard to grab a glass so I can fill it with water as I said, "I don't even like him, but he's the only thing that's connected to Hazel." I took a sip of water before continuing, "Please, Morgan, can't we just keep him 'till he wakes up? If he's danger we'll just let him go."

"Heck! We don't even know if he's bitten or not!" He exclaimed, but he softened up a bit before saying. "Roxy, listen, you know we can't keep him forever, you know. But I know-I know that we can't ever bury our old demons. I tried to bury mine long ago, but whenever I see Jenny limping outside I lose it...I can't, I just can't.."

He let his sentence dangle and we sat in passive silence until I can see his chin trembling, and I instantly knew he was going to cry. And I let him go. There was nothing I can do for him. No sweet words can bring Jenny back from the undead. All I can do is let him mourn her in peace.

The sky was dark and overcast with thick dark gray clouds. The moon was still trying to poke out to show off it's gleaming face. The walkers outside moaned in harmony, lingering in the shadows, creating the perfect eerie waltz. Through the small peeping hole in the curtains I made for myself, I can make out a female walker with dark skin, wearing a withered, thin, white night gown. Her eyes seemed as if they were going to fall out of their sockets. He black hair was sticking out, the dried blood dying it brown. I shut the curtains, sighed and hoped she'll wander away before Dwayne of Morgan see her.

"Roxy, we're going to see him no, you wanna come?" Dwayne appeared out of the blue, clutching a bat in his hand.

"Sure. Not like I have anything better to do." I tried my hardest to imitate a smile, but I haven't smiled in so long I might as well be trying to invent a new element.

I took my time following Dwayne upstairs, breathing in and out steadily until we ,sadly, made it upstairs.

He was still asleep, but in a matter of second at my arrival he opened up his eye to reveal that icy blue color. He cautiously surveyed the area with his eyes, careful not to make any sudden movements.

My hand rested on the hand of machete, just in case. Dwayne was still clinging on to that bat. Morgan's gun was with him and Bella just sat down silently anticipating.

"Got that bandage changed now, it's pretty wrecked." Morgan stated as he sunk a cloth into a bowel of water, "What was it, the wound?"

"Gunshot." He replied. When i heard his voice, my body broke out in sweat. It seemed, familiar. Like something form a dream I can't remember, but it's still there, I still remember it.

"Gunshot?" Morgan echoed. I didn't dare speak now, for I bet my voice would sound shrill. I wasn't aware of what Morgan said after that.

"Gunshot ain't enough?" The man replied, Morgan instantly walked over to the bed.

"Look. I ask and you answer, it's common curtisy, right?" He paused before continuing, "Did. You. Get. Bit.?" He pronounced each word on it's own, taking pauses in between them.

The man looked awestruck and dazzled, "B-Bit?" He stammered.

"Yes, bit. Maybe scratched, anything like that." Morgan impatiently replied.

"No, I got shot, just shot."

Morgan stretched his hand out, perhaps to check the man's temperature, but the man winced back into his pillow.

"Hey, just let me."

Morgan touched the man's forehead before turning to Dwayne and I. "Feels cold enough." He declared before turning back to the man."Fever woulda killed you by now."

The man just shrugged. "I don't think I have one."

Morgan mumbled something before taking his knife out of his pocket, the man's expression changed to slight terror, again, Morgan was saying something I couldn't understand. Threatening him, I think. Then he cut the strings that tied the man to the bed.

"Come on out when your able to."

I stood still, unable to decide what to do. I took one more look at the man, and this time he caught my eye and seemed astounded. As if seeing a ghost.

"You." He said. "I-I know you."

I was in loss of words. Everyone had left the room, leaving me to face whatever awaits me.

Suddenly, I'm aware of hunger and thirst, the latter being undiluted. Thirst seemed to squeeze my throat until it was as dry as a bone, until my tongue felt like a sheet of sand and I couldn't conjunct a simple sentence.

"Yeah. Funny how it's me out of billions right?" I chocked out.

"Roxy?"

"Roxanne." I bluntly corrected."How can you remember my name anyway?" I decided that I should disguise myself as cold and sarcastic instead of parading my currently anxious self.

He just blinked. And I finally managed to breathe.

"What happened to you, after-" He began.

I interrupted him by saying,"How 'bout you reveal your name first?" I smirked knowingly.

"Rick." He simply declared.

"No last name?"

"Grimes." He breathed out."What happened to you after that night?" He echoed.

"Let's just say you have a daughter." I spat out before storming out of the door.

* * *

****Haha, worst ending ever xD Anyway, I really suck at writing emotional scenes, it isn't really my thing...**

**Anyway, if you guys don't know, Rowan is the woman that is laying naked in the governor's bed in episode 3 of season 3...**

**Anyway, have a nice day and please review, it only takes 2 minutes :)****

~Suzanne~


End file.
